


[Podfic of] Needlessly Complicated / written by dragonspell

by EosRose



Series: Pern [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pern Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dragons, M/M, Mating Flight, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: J’red had really thought that this would be easier. It wasn’t as if he just expected everything in life to just drop into his lap; it was more that he hadn’t expected ‘wooing’ J’sen to be this difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burn_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_child/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Needlessly Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202890) by [dragonspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by accrues

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Pern-02-Needlessly-Complicated.mp3) | 48.22 MB | 1:10:05  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Pern-02-Needlessly-Complicated.m4b) | 33.14 MB | 01:10:05  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/needlessly-complicated/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


End file.
